I found you
by theskittels98
Summary: When Finn is sent to go for a walk he draws closer to the Ice Kingdom. He then hears arguing and goes to check it out and finds something he would have never expected in a million years.
1. Stuck in Ice

**Chapter One: When I found you**

**Summary: When Finn is sent to go for a walk he draws closer to the Ice Kingdom. He then hears arguing and goes to check it out and finds something he would have never expected in a million years.**

"Spaghetti is really good! How do you make it?"

"Oh I just took some dries noodles, meat from Meat Man and tomato sauce and put it in a pot. I uh could show you. If you want…." This was the 3rd real date that Finn and Flame Princess had been on. Finn had decided to make his famous spaghetti for Flame Princess to try, and it was a success.

"Yea that would be cool." She smiled at Finn and then looked toward the horizon and frowned, "It's almost 5, and I have to go before my dad gets mad."

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Wrong," she had a hint of disappointment in her voice, "I'm visiting my cousins in the land of Oh."

"Oh", now Finn was the one with the disappointed look in his eyes. He looked at the ground.

Seeing his sadness she explained, "Don't worry, It's only for a week, besides you can go on an adventure! It should be fun."

"Yea", he said and looked at her, "Yea you're right, I'll see you later then" They exchanged their good-byes and hugged. Finn flinched at the burning sensation, but he was mostly used to it by now, I mean they did kiss after all. Finn walked home to find PB, Jake, and Lady talking.

"Oh Finn! You're just in time for the video of a mother Rainicorn giving birth!" With the excitement in PB's voice you could tell she couldn't wait to see their reactions on the video.

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" yelled Jake," You told me we were watching a Disney movie! Birth is gross!"

"jeikeuga na-ege jusil laeyo? ~~ Jake please for me? ", lady said and held his hand

He sighed and looked up at Lady,"Ugh fine, but only if Finn watches too."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Come on Finn, sit down." PB pointed to a spot next to Jake where he could sit.

"So Finn," Jake said and stared at PB." How was your date?" Pb looked at Jake and scowled at him.

"It was cool. But I won't see her for another week; she's visiting family in the land of Oh."

"Oh that's good! We can go adventuring!"

"Hush you two!" PB said, "The movie is starting!"

The video was almost over by now, the babies were now all asleep but the reaction of the birthing part was still on all, except for PB, their faces. They were all Pale and full of disgust

"naega deonjin gaya haeyo? ~~ I have to go through that?" LR said, still dazed at the movie.

"Well of course silly! And don't complain it is kinda your fault, well and Jake's of course." Jake was murmuring to himself about how it wasn't his fault at all.

"I don't get it, the video."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T GET IT FINN?" Jake yelled, "What not to get!?"

"It's just that, I always thought that you ask the stork for a a baby and then you wait nine months and the girl gets really fat because she's waiting and then when the stork brings it you have your baby. But here, here was just floop!"

Lady and PB stared at Jake for a while and he started back, " Oh come on, what was I supposed to do? I don't know how to give" , and he put emphasis here, "the talk."

The two women still stared at him as if he had done something horrible. "Finn go for a walk, I need to talk to Jake, Lady you go rest in the castle."Pb said while still staring at Jake with her arms folded.

"Uh, ok, whatever.." ,Finn and Lady both left the house and departed I separate directions. He then heard yelling coming from the tree house. "What's the talk anyway?" he asked himself and he headed into the woods.

20 minutes had passed by, and Finn was at the edge of the Ice Kingdom now. He had seen LSP yelling to "Brad" through the phone and hot dog princess chasing some butterflies. The most exciting thing he had seen was Tree Trunks kill a colony of ants. It was quite now as he was walking through the woods, the only sound he could hear was his footsteps.

"When can leave then!" , a female voice had yelled.

"Not until I'm dead! That's when!." It was the voice of the Ice King. "What the what? Who is Ice King talking to?"

Finn walked nearer to the sound of yelling and hid behind some rocks. He then sat behind some rocks and watched the Ice kind leave one of the peaks. There was no door or window, Finn climbed up the mountain and saw that the ice was thin enough to break through and shanked it until there was a hole just big enough for him to fit through. He walked through the hole to find a small bedroom connected to a hallway which entered into, "Ice Kings living room? What? What is-"

He was then pushed to the ground furiously, " What are you doing here?"

"I…uhh…", Finn couldn't think of any words to say, he just stared at her the same way he would stare at Flame Princess. He had then realized that he was pinned to the ground by the strange girl. Each one of her hands were on his shoulders and her knees were on both of his legs. He stared into her eyes which were a dark grey with white lines weaved through it to look like fireworks. They looked so familiar. Her face softened and she got up. Finn was still on the floor and unable to move.

"Do you need some help?" she extended her hand which for the first time realized was a light baby blue color. He stood up and smiled.

"Sorry about that, its just I've never seen anyone beside the Ice King before and -"

"Wait so you've been here your whole life?"

"Yea pretty much" ,She looked up at him and for the first time he saw her full figure. Her hair reached all the way to her knees and was white with blue highlights. Her dress was consisted into a petal-ish design with three colors consisting of blue grey and white and a diamond belt around the waist.

"Did he capture you or something?" He looked up to see her starring at him as he was to her.

"No not really. See the thing is well…" ,She tucked some hair behind her ear ad breathed in real deep. Finn then remembered where he had seen those eyes. "No!" he said softly.

"I'm his daughter"


	2. Answer me these

**Wow you guys thank you for the reviews! I honestly thought I would only get like 3 but I got 7! That's amazing! Thank you so much! Now I guess I should say that I do not own Adventure time! I only own my character and future characters that may or may not come. Who knows what's gonna happen in this story? Well thanks again for the reviews and here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Answer me these **

Finn was starring straight at her with big eyes, "how could I not see it? You have the same eyes and skin color, Heck even your hair is the same shade of white!"

"Well I do have some blue…."

"But how? The Ice King-"

"Deanna! I'm home!"

"Oh no it's the Ice King! You have to go!" ,she ushered Finn to her room and locked the door, "Hold on I'm changing don't come in!", she yelled to her father. ," It was nice meeting you and all but you have to go."

"No wait! Come with me!," Finn said in a whisper so Ice King wouldn't hear." Come on! I could show you the land of Ooo, and not just from your window! I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind!"

"I..uhmmm."

"Deanna! Whats taking so long! We are going to play the Mii! I just bought polities 101 for it!"

"Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life locked up in here? Come on." He held out his hand come on you can trust me"

She hesitated and looked around her room, she looked up at him and he could see the fear of the world in her eyes. "Okay, I'll go. But come back tomorrow, ill have all my stuff ready by then, and we can leave." ,she had the slightest bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Ok I'll be back tomorrow then." Finn started walking toward the broken window to leave.

"Wait, before you go what's your name?"

"Oh it's F-"

"Deanna! What's taking so long?" The Ice King broke down her door and found her in the middle of her room. "Deanna! Your window is broken! Did you try to break out?" ,the Ice Kind walked toward the broken window.

"What no! When I was changing my coat rack fell over and broke the window, beside I like the breeze." She said it as if she was telling the truth, what a natural born liar.

The Ice King sniffed the air of her room as if he was a dog, " No, someone's been here I can tell with my wizard nose!" Deanna looked to where Finn was hiding under her bed. " Well that cant be true. I bet your just smelling the stench of your friends, what were there names again?"

"Oh, Finn and Jake. Yea we've been tight for a while now." This made Finn real angry. The Ice King and Finn had never, and would never, be friends. He had to stop him self from jumping out from under the bed and beating Ice Kings face to the ground.

"Well anyway, lets play the Mii!"

"oh alright, let me just go to the bathroom" , she ushered he father out of the room and put the door back into place. "Ok then I'm going to start playing by myself!"

She rolled her eyes and helped Finn out from under her bed, "Change of plans, were leaving now."

"Now? But you need to gather your stuff."

"I'm sure I can manage. Just turn around so I can change out of my dress." ,Finn blushed a little and turned around. He had only seen one girl naked and it was by accident, and it was Marceline.

"Okay I'm done, let's go." ,Finn turned around and saw that she had changed into white jeans and a blue top that said "Let the sushi roll"

"What does your sh-"

"Come on",She grabbed a brown back pack and put it on her back, then she grabbed Finn's hand and jumped out the window. They slid down the slops as if they were slides and landed at the bottom of the peaks and dusted themselves off.

"Okay where to?"

"I think we should go to my house. Jake is prob wondering where I am."

"Okay lets go." , they walked toward the forest and heard the Ice King scream. They looked at each other and hid behind a near by tree. They looked at where the Ice king was and saw him looking out the broken window, screaming out Deanna's name over and over. She then fell over laughing.

"Why are you laughing? He seems pretty pissed off."

"I don't know. It just seems appropriate." She kept laughing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the forest.

"Wait, stop" , Deanna and Finn ended up at the edge of the forest and were on top of a tiny hill. Deanna stopped and looked at her surroundings.

"Whats. Wrong?" , Finn asked in between breaths.

"It never ends does it?"

"What do you mean?" , Finn looked in the direction of her gaze and saw she was looking toward the horizon.

"The world, does it end?"

"Well I guess. I mean when I went to mars there was a giant hole in the side. But it's a sphere, so id you walk for ever and ever in the same direction, you'll end up in the same place, eventually."

"So if we kept walking we would fid the hole?"

"I guess"

"We should go! For my first adventure"

"I don't know. It seemed pretty far away from the land of Ooo, but maybe" ,Finn turned to look at the princess and smiled, "Come on lets go."

"Okay but while were walking lets get to know each other."

"Okay, first things first, what does your shirt mean, Let the sushi roll?"

"Oh, I made it. Its from this one episode of this really old show Drake and Josh. It aired before the Mushroom War. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, how about you?"

"I love the color yellow. What's your fav movie?"

" I don't know anything with adventure, you?"

"I like oddly movies, like Harry Potter and Flipped. There totally diff types of genre but they are amazing. T.V show?"

"I like the one where people are stuck on a stranded island. I don't remember what its called but its really good. How about you?"

"There is this really old one from waaaaaay before the Mushroom War and they have these accents, Its called Dr. Who. It's weird at first but its really good. One last question. Do you have a girlfriend? You seem like the type of guy that would."

"Oh yea actually I do. She's the princess o the Fire Kingdom."

"Oh that's cool, is that your house?"

"Finn looked up and saw that they had already arrived at his house, "Oh yea lets go in."

They walked in to the house and found no one home, "No one's here." ,Finn walked toward the kitchen and found a note:

Finn, Me and PB went to go check on Lady. Ya know she's due in a couple months soo, Anyway, I'll be back at around 10. Bye -Jake

Finn looked at the clock and it read 8:56, "Jake won't be back for another hour, you hungry?"

"Yea, I'm starved, what do you have?"

"Umm every thing really, just go check the fridge." They walked toward the fridge and then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Finn! Great your home"

"Oh hey Flame Princess" , Finn looked toward Deanna and saw her laughing with her eye brows raised.

"Hey look, I'm going to be out of town for longer then I expected."

"How long?"

"Like a month."

"Aww what? Why?"

"Family stuff, but look when I come back we can try to make some spaghetti ok?"

"Yea I guess, see you later"

"Bye"

"bye" ,Finn hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen.

"Was that your gul fraaaand?" She asked while horking down on a burrito she had made.

"Uhh yea she's going to be out of town for a month, it was supposed to be a week, but she has family stuff."

"Well that works, we can go to the mysterious hole in the earth you were talking about."

"I guess you're right. Oh and we don't really have a second bedroom for you we only have like two floors and a roof top so.."

"You have a roof top? I'll sleep there. Just give me some blankets and ill be fine."

"Uh ok just wait-"

"Finn, Finn are you here?"

"Princess Bubblegum? What's she doing here?"

"I'll hide in the kitchen until you can introduce me okay?"

"oh umm okay I guess that makes sense." Finn walked to the door and saw PB standing there looking distraught.

"Hello princess"

"Finn I have something important for you to do."

"Okay what's up?" ,Deanna creped open the door of the kitchen and looked to see who the visitor was. Her eyes widened and she gasped and closed the door.

"I need you to find this person, she's a criminal and need to be found." , PB handed Finn a picture of the criminal. She has blue skin, white hair, and dark grey eyes with white lines woven into them, as if they were fireworks.

**Well that took a good hour to type. I would have uploaded it yesterday but the hotel I was staying in made you pay $20 for internet and it was horrible! So I just wrote up 3 chapters so I have 4 chapters done and only two typed WOOOO. Well I'm gonna try to update it every Monday and Friday that seem good? Again thank you for the reviews sorry if it seems like the story is moving slowly at the moment but everything ties up to a gigantic BOOM. Thanks again :)**


	3. Confusion

**Hey guys! Ok ok I know this was posted later then we all expected….mostly me, but I soon realized that I can't juggle playing water polo with school and homework and typing so I really have to create a time laps thingy….. anywaaaaaaay this chapter is going to be shorter then most of them….**

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Finn looked at the picture then at PB. "What did she do?"

"Well today about an hour after you left she came to the castle and stole my crown." Finn could tell thst she was lying mostly because he was with Deanna by that time, and PB had her crown on

"But you have your crown on, how is that possible?"

"Oh well we found it but she is still wanted."

"For?"

"Other… things" ,PB's voice got softer. She obviously knew that Deanna hadn't done any of those things. Was someone forcing her to lie? Who knew. PB was a pretty good liar, but it seemed as if there was a tang of guilt in her voice.

"Oh ok then, uh where do I look for her?"

"Everywhere, it will be your side job, she's most likely to stay in the land of Ooo but who knows."

"Look princess, I don't think I want to take part of this "mission". It just doesn't seem right to me, finding someone that I don't even know. I mean the only thing I've ever heard her do was steal your crown." Finn looked at the kitchen to see that Deanna wasn't there anymore. PB stood up to leave, he could see the guilt in her eyes. It was now obvious that she was being forced to say this. She walked up to the door and Finn followed.

"Finn, you can't tell anyone I was here okay?"

"Whatever, bye princess" ,Finn shut the door and ran to the kitchen to find Deanna.

"Deanna! Deanna, where are you?" Finn looked around the house and couldn't find her, he then remembered about the roof top. He quickly ran up to the roof and found her looking at the stars. Her grey eyes glistening with every blink.

"The moon looks cool tonight doesn't it?"

Finn looked up to see the sky full of clouds and only one break which was right where the moon was. "Yea it is. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your pretending like nothing happened"

"Well… it's just that the girl you were talking to, she knew about me, like she would come and visit me sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yea, she came like an hour before you did"

"Oh"

"Finn, its ok, it doesn't bother me" ,she looked at Finn and for the first time she saw how blue his eyes were. Finn turned and looked at her and stared into her deep, dark grey eyes. They both leaned toward each other and closed their eyes.

"FINN, FINN ARE YOU HOME?" They both snapped back to reality and awkwardly back away from each other, Finn stood up and blushed awkwardly.

"FINN! ARE YOU HOME?"

"Yea Jake hold on!" Finn didn't dare look back as he went down the stairs. He had almost kissed her! What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend after all. He arrived to the living room and found Jake sitting on the table sipping his coffee.

"What's up Jake?"

"Look Finn, I think its time we had the talk" ,Jake murmured at the talk part.

"The what?"

"The talk."

"What do you mean."

"Ya know how PB and Lady got mad at me for not telling you something?"

"Uh..yea…" Finn's eyebrows went up showing his confusion,"

"Well you and I will be having "the talk", uh yea.." Jake kept sipping his coffee. Finn, still confused sat down at the table.


	4. idontknowwhattocallthischapter

**Hellooooo, well I know its not Monday anymore but…. Uhhmmmm, I really don't have an excuse. Yea I was out for 2 hours looking for goggles and then had water polo practice and then an essay and geometry but I stayed up until like 12 watching Pewdiepie and Sinuyan on youtube and I got to lazy to wright but today practice was cancelled so I got the energy to type it up…. Welp here ya go, also thank you so much for the reviews! Even the one from Guest… whoever that is…. But thank you for actually reading it.**

**Chapter 4:**

Finns eyes were wide as Jake was giving Finn the talk. Finn was gaining knowledge that was not very interesting or needed. What he really wanted to do right now was to sleep. It was almost 11 pm now and he was tiered.

"So. There. You. Go."

"Oh yea umm.. why did you have to tell me this stuff?"

"Well because Pb made me!"

"Oh.. uh well I'm tiered."

"Oh that reminds me, PB wants me to stay with Lady, so ill be gone until the pups are born."

"What?! Why? Can't she just stay here?"

"Unless you want a lot of machines and doctors and her PARENTS here then I'm afraid not. But its only for a month, at least. And you can go on your own special adventure"

"I guess your right"

Jake packed up a bag full of who knows what and left the tree house.

"Hey Finn," Finn turned around to see Deanna in her pj's, " so know that your friend is gone, lets watch a movie, have you seen Titanic?"

"Oh yea."

"Let's watch it, I think its funny."

"What?! It's not funny at all! People died! In. the. Ocean"

"so?"

"So?! The ocean is a very scary thing! Besides the movie is like 4 hours long, I don't wanna watch it."

"Oh fine, then lets watch-" ,Deanna jumped a little as something small landed on her shoulder and pulled on her hair.

"B-MO!"

"B-MO?"

"B-MO, he's our video game system."

"I'm also a master of surprise."

"Wait what?"

"B-MO chop! If that were a real attack you'd be dead."

"I'm still very confused." Deanna grabbed the little robot off her head and held him with two hands, "Awwwwh! You're so cute!"

"Why thank you!" B-Mo jumped out of her grip and onto the floor.

"Finn, is B-MO a guy or a girl?"

"Finn laughed and suggested they watch 10,000 B.C. One of his favorite movies.

"Never heard of it, let's watch it!"

"Cool B-MO, start the movie!"

B-MO started the movie and from the minute it was on they were hooked. When the movie finished Finn found Deanna asleep. He grabbed a blanket and put it on top of her and turned off the lights. He went upstairs and started reading, then feel asleep, book in hand.

She was dreaming and she knew it. It was the same dream that she always had. She was around 5, but instead of her blue skin and white/blue hair, she had brown hair and eyes. Her skin was a color close to Finn's and the Ice king was there. He was injecting her with a needle that had thick, blue gel inside of it.

"This hurts Mister."

"Oh don't worry; this is the last time, until your 14 of course."

"And then, and then you'll be perfect."

Deanna broke up from her dream and saw the sun was barley peeking out over the horizon. She noticed she was still down stairs and had a blanket on top of her. She took if off and looked for her bag, so she could change into other cloths. She then remembered that she had left it on the roof top. She went up and found her bag sitting next to a random umbrella that she hadn't noticed earlier. She grabbed her bag and went back down stairs to change. She walked out of the bathroom where she changed and heard a crashing sound come from the kitchen. She walked with wonderment and found Finn had dropped a pile of glass plates while carrying a pan of eggs.

"Oops?"

"What were you trying to do be Superman?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, but seriously what were you trying to do?"

"Well, whenever Jake makes breakfast he is always able to carry the plates in one hand and the pan in another. So I tried to do it but.." Finn then looked toward the ground and started to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"You can't pick all of the pieces up your gonna cut yourself." And at that exact moment Finn winced in pain as a piece of glass cut right through the middle of his hand, "Told you."

He looked at her and stuck out his tongue, "Eat your eggs!"

Deanna smirked and grabbed the pan off the counter and sat at the table. She ate some eggs and quickly got full, noticing that Finn was still picking up pieces of glass.

"Ya'know, there is this amazing invention called 'A Broom'!"

"Oh, right." Finn ran to the closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan and went back to the kitchen. He swept up all the glass and threw it in the trash.

"See. All gone, and real fast to."

"Yea, yea, yea. Hey I was thinking because everyone I know is going to be gone for like a month. Why don't we go on our little adventure. To the giant hole in the ground."

"Oh ok so when do you wanna go?"

"Today? If that's okay with you."

"I got nothing else to do so why not?"

"Ok, then lets go! What time is it?!"

"It looks like it's around 8:30."

"No, you're supposed to say, ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Why?"

"Well, because that's like, what I always say before I go on an adventure."

"Oh, ok then. Start over again, I'll pretend nothing happened."

"Ah hem. What time is it?!"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Good, now lets go."

They grabbed their bags and headed out the door, to begin the adventure of a life time.

**Ok, ok im sooooooo sorry! I ment to upload this on Monday, but that didn't work and then I wanted to on Wednesday but that didn't work either. So I think im only going to upload on Friday's from now on. Thank you for reading please follow and review! Kthxbyeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Secrets

**Yayyyyy another chapter will be typed. I had my high schools homecoming game today and we lost…by a lot…. Our team sucks hahaha. Well here is chapter 5, things are going to get more interesting I promis… and don't worry there is a reason this is rated T were getting closer to the type of stuff, sorry had to say tht bc I was PMed that this shouldn't be rated T… but yea haha**

Finn and Deanna walked out of the tree house and toward the forest. They each had a bag filled with the necessary supplies, flashlights, food, cloths, matches and other stuff. After about an hour of silence or so, Finn started to think about what they were going to do at the mysterious hole.

"Hey, what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Uh.. I don't really know, just check it out, see what's inside of it. Who knows what we might find."

"Yea I guess. What do you think were gonna find?"

"I don't know, we might find some humans, like you."

Finns face lit up at the slight chance of someone like him, a human, being there.

"I mean we might even find your parents, your real ones."

"Yea, I guess you're right, I mean who knows, we might be the first people to go there."

Deanna nodded and they kept walking in silence for the next 3 hours. It was now dark and the only light they had was the crescent moon and stars.

"Finn its getting kinda late, I think we should get some rest."

"Yea your right let's find a clear spot to set up a fire."

They walked a little to the left of the forest and found a spot were a tree had fallen to its side. They put pieces of wood in the middle and lit it. They set up there sleeping bags next to each other and started to cook some beans for a late dinner.

"Finn" , Deanna asked hesitantly ," do you remember when you were little?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in between mouthfuls of beans.

"Like a memory, of when you were little. Even like little things."

"Yea I have a few that I think I'll always remember, why, do you?"

"No, not at all, the most I can remember was when I was 9 or 10, and its mostly just of me sitting and eating stuff."

"Really? Not even of like little tiny glimpse of when you were really little….?"

"No just sitting. Ice king always said it was normal, he also said that people that people under the age of 20 that leave their house are bad, but that's not true so who know what he was lying about." She shrugged and started eating her beans. She then thought back to her dream. Could that be a memory? Trying to fight its way to her brain through dreams? Possibly… how could she know though, and it was only one dream, the same one, over and over again.

"Well I'm kinda tiered so I'm gonna go to sleep okay?"

Deanna watched Finn stand and walk toward his sleeping bag. She shrugged and followed, leaving the fire a blazed.

"The fire should die down after a while, no need to worry about it burning down something."

She shrugged already knowing that and got in her sleeping bag. They both stared at the stars and for the first time Finn thought about the night before, when they almost kissed. It was definitely wrong for him to want to kiss her, and not just because he had a girlfriend, but because it just felt wrong. Like how kissing a sibling in a romantic way was wrong.

But Deanna didn't know what to think about the almost kiss, she felt as if it never happened, like it was an almost hug. She kept looking at the stars and seeing the constellations. With every blink they each got more and more tiered until they were in a deep sleep.

They were small, they as in Deanna and Finn, but instead of Deanna dreaming it was Finn, he knew it was Deanna because of how much the one in his dream looked like the one in real life. Was this real life? No, it couldn't be, just a dream that's all. She had her brown hair and eyes, the light peach skin and had a tiny crown on, her hair long and wavy. Finn looked the same except he didn't have his hat on but a crown instead. IN the distance were two figures, his mind made them to blurry to see who they were but they looked like humans. The two younger kids were sitting and laughing, playing with toys of some sort. It looked like they were at some sort of party filled with humans. Then two doors opened forcefully and everyone in the room except for him and the little girl were frozen. Finn was then grabbed by two strong arms and rushed out of the castle leaving the girl behind. The person put a hat on him and left him in the forest, on top of a giant leaf. "I'll be back I promise" said the strong voice. And then he was gone.

"Finn, Finn wake up! Finn, Finn!"

Finn woke up to see Deanna shaking him she had her bag on her bag and her eyes were wide with fear, "Finn get up! Princess Bubblegum is here."

Finn shot out of his sleeping bag and grabbed his stuff. They ran to a tree that had just enough room to hide them but allow them to see why the Candy Princess was here.

"Has anyone found her yet?"

"No nothing so far princess" said a guard.

"looks like were going to have to make this search party bigger, she needs to be found."

"But why princess? Why is she so special?" said another guard.

"Because, she's special."

"Hey go hide more toward there Deanna I'll stay here, just in case someone finds us."

"Okay." She quietly made her way to the middle of the forrest, far away from the princess and sat down on a rock.

"Why princess, answer us, why is she so special?"

"Because….because she like Finn."

"But, Finns a human!"

"Exactly, that's why it's so important that we find her"

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was it even possible that she was human? She was blue and the daughter of the Ice King, it couldn't be possible.

"But she doesn't look like a human princess."

"I've told you too much already, now find her."

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Wha-" Finn turned around only to be hit in the head by something hard by someone strong. His vision became blurry and the last thing he saw was Deanna holding a metal pole behind the man. Then everything turned black.

**Yayyyyy another chapter will be typed. I had my high school's homecoming game today and we lost…by a lot…. Our team sucks hahaha. Well here is chapter 5, things are going to get more interesting I promise… and don't worry there is a reason this is rated T were getting closer to the type of stuff, sorry had to say tht bc I was PMed that this shouldn't be rated T… but yea haha**


	6. idontknowwhattocallthiseaither

**Ok you guys here is chapter 6! Im thinking that there will be around 10-15 chapters? I don't know for sure but yeaaaaaa….. ok I just wanna get this straight and if you don't want a spoiler to the story then skip to the next paragraph now… Finn and Deanna don't end up together hahaha just wanted to get that straight, he stays with Flame Princess, bc they are my OTP.**

**Again thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! Also I don't own Adventure Time just my Character Deanna.**

**Chapter 6: Vampire Chills and Tails **

Finn had been knocked out, his last memory was of Deanna standing behind a guard at hitting him in a head. They were in the middle of the forest at that time, listening in on PB's conversation with her guards. Finn had overheard Pb saying that Deanna was just like him, a human, but how? He didn't know, she could be lying. Finn woke up in a cave, on the right side of him was a fire, it looked as if wood had just been added to it to keep the fire going. On his left was a girl, but not any girl, it was Marceline.

"Huh…Marcy! What are you doing here? Ow!" , Finn touched the top of his head to find his hat was off and his head was wrapped in gauze.

"Great now I have to change your Band-Aids again, your head is bleeding like crazy" , Marceline grabbed a roll of cloth and took the one off of fins head. She took the new one and wrapped it tight around his head to stop the bleeding, "There that's better." ,She took a step back to examine her work and smiled, "I'm getting good at this! I should become a doctor someday.

"Marcy" , Finn said while rubbing his head, how did I get here? How did you get here?"

"Oh well I saw your blue friend dragging your body across the forest floor a couple nights ago. I got curious because of how late it was so I went to go check it out. She said that you guys were going to the big hole in the earth, which is a like 4 month journey FYI. So I helped her bring you to this cave, I kinda flew you both here so I saved you about a month on foot."

"Well where is she?"

"Oh I sent her out to get some food, she hasn't eaten or slept for four days, she's been waiting for you to wake up. She hasn't really talked to me either."

"I've been out for four days!"

"Yea it took us two to get here and then another two for you to wake up."

"When do you think she'll get back?"

"Soon I sent out like 30 minutes ago."

"Wait is she alone?!"

"Uh yea why?"

"She's wanted for reasons unknown! You can't let her wander around alone they might kill her!"

"Oh don't worry about her being killed, I mean she IS a human after all", Marceline was sharpening her axe bass while telling Finn the news he thought to be true.

"Wait how did you know that-"

"Finn, I'm over 1,000 years old. I know this kind of stuff. How did you know?"

"I overheard Pb talking to some guards."

"That girl can't keep her mouth shut about anything can she? Anyway lets go find your friend." Marcy and Finn left the cave in search for their friend.

"I sent her toward the river to get some fish, lets see if she's there." They walked toward the river to find Deanna asleep on the river bank, using her backpack as a pillow and a tree for shade.

"See, I told you, she hasn't slept for days."

"How long do you think she has been asleep?"

"Hmm, bye the steadiness of her breath I would guess around 30 - 40 minutes."

"Should we wake her up?"

"Well yea, sleeping on an empty stomach isn't good, but lets catch some fish first so she has something to eat, you too.", Finn pulled out a fishing rod from his pack and hosted it into the river. After 20 minutes Finn caught 2 fish, just enough for him and Deanna and Marcy grabbed some red berries.

"Ok it's been an hour lets wake her up"

"OK how should you wake up a girl?"

"Finn, just shake her, there's nothing else to it."

"Oh, ok, uhh Deanna, Deanna! Wake up!" Finn gently shook Deanna until she woke up.

"Huh? What the, Finn! You're awake!" ,she jumped off the ground and tackled Finn into a hug. She looked to the side and saw Marceline just standing there with raised eye brows and a smirk on her face. She quickly let go of Finn and got back to her senses.

"So uh about you guys wanting to go to the hole in the ground", Marceline said trying to break the silence, "You guys still have a three month trip ahead of you."

"Oh yea, Finn I thought you said that it would be a week at most."

"Well from space it looked like it, but I guess its farther then I thought."

"Well, if ya guys need another companion I could come with you and fly you there, it would only take around 4-5 days."

"Why not? I mean it saves us a lot of time and Lady could have her baby any day now, Jake would be mad if I wasn't there to see his kids."

"Jakes married?"

"No, him and his girlfriend did tier 15, even though he said not to do tier 15, it confuses me."

Marceline shook her head and laughed, "Finn you're really funny, did Jake just give you the talk?"

"Yea like 4 or 3 days ago, why?"

"Because Finn, ugh never mind, I don't want to explain this. I cant belive he didn't cover that part."

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about, and I don't really care, Im just hungry."

"Oh I caught some fish and Marcy grabbed some berries for us to eat. We thought you might be hungry."

"I'm starving lets go back to the cave and cook up this fish."

"Sounds good to me, how about you Finn?"

"Oh yea that sounds good lets go." They walked to the cave and cooked the raw fish, the walk to the cave and the time it took to make the fish was silent except for the constant bickering of Deanna and Marceline. In the middle of their meal Deanna felt the need to break the silence.

"So Finn, when I was gone did you hear PB say anything interesting?"

Finn thought back to the moment when he heard that Deanna was a human, ho couldn't just tell her now, he should do it at the right time, "Uhh no nothing really, just that they have to find the Ice Kings daughter."

Marceline look at Finn with a puzzled look and mouthed, she dosent know?"

Finn answered back with a no and continues to eat his fish.

"If you don't mind" ,Marceline said, " I need to talk to Finn, alone."

"Uh yea, go ahead and talk."

"Thanks, come on Finn!" ,she grabbed his arm and dragged him deeper into the cave until Deanna couldn't hear.

"Finn you have to tell her, why haven't you?"

"How is someone supposed to do that? Just walk up to them and be like hey I know this is kinda unbelievable but you're a human! NO, you cant do it like that. Beside I was gonna tell her when we got to the hole in the ground. I thought it would be better,,,?"

"I guess,,, well go finish your food, I'm gonna sleep, night Finn"

"Night Marcy."

**Ok chapter 6 doneeeeeeeeeeeee again thank you! Please review it means a lot!**


	7. The Truth

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews! All in all thank you for the criticism. A lot of people usually take it negatively, but I find it as a chance to improve my writing skills, so thank you. Any way Here is chapter 7! I do not own adventure time, and is I did it wouldn't be as awesome as it is, I only own my character Deanna.**

As Finn, Deanna, and Marceline continued their journey by flight, thanks to Marcy, they had covered a lot of ground. They had exited the Land of Ooo around 20 miles ago and were now in the middle of the desert.

"Marcy are you sure were going the right way? I mean I know your used to traveling in the dark but still."

"Yea I'm pretty sure Finn, I've been alive for over 1,000 years, I think I know where I'm going."

"Well I know that, it's just, were in the middle of no where, if you couldn't tell."

"Well Finn you're lucky I'm here. If you had brought a map of the world, which you obviously didn't you would see that between the grassy land Of Ooo, and the hole you're obsessed with, there are many different terrains. Meaning types of land. After this desert we will enter a rainforest, jungle thing and then the abandoned city. After that we will find the hole. Seem simple enough?"

"Yea I guess, how about you Deanna?"

"Yea, I mean it makes sense, before the great mushroom war people used to cross stuff like this all the time, and by foot, so it's not surprising."

"How do you know so much about the great mushroom war? I mean your only Finns age."

"My dad had a book about the history of the world before the war. I think it was called Traditions and Encounters. It was the only book he had so I read all of it."

"Oh, I know that book. It's like over 500 pages."

"Yea it's pretty long but it has a whole bunch of information in it."

"Hey Marcy it looks like the sun is about to come up. Maybe we should stop, beside you're probably tiered." ,Marceline looked toward the horizon and saw that the sun was indeed coming up. She had forgot to bring her gloves and hat so she could block the sun from her, when the sun came up they would rest in a cave and then when it went down they would travel. It was a good system because it also helped them avoid the chance of being spotted by Princess Bubblegum or her guards. She flew to the ground and they walked toward a cave where they set up sleeping bags and got a fire started. Finn suggested that him and Deanna go find some food to eat.

Finn and Deanna walked out of the cave and toward a close by pond that had some fish and bushes with berries.

"I'm getting kina tiered of eating fish and berries all day."

"Me too, I could really use one of Jakes everything burritos."

"Ew, I hate burritos."

"You shut your dirty mouth!"

"Finn!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, you oppressed my love for burritos.."

"I didn't oppress your love for burritos! I simply stated that I didn't like burritos."

"Well….still…"

"You're weird…in a good way."

"Thanks… I guess."

"What do you think Marceline is doing right now?"

"Who knows, prob talking to her ex-boyfriend."

"Why did they break up?"

"Like a long time ago he sold her favorite childhood toy to a witch or something and she got really mad at him and she broke up with him."

"Oh, that's interesting…"

"Anyways, when do you think were gonna catch a fish?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon."

It was silent for a while until Finn remembered the thing Marceline said. Should he tell her now, or wait until they got to the hole? If he told her now then she might get angry, but for what? Him telling her the truth or him not telling her once he knew? Would she even be mad at all? He shouldn't risk the chance of it. I mean they were the only two humans that he at least new of.

"Hey Finn! I got one! You think its enough?"

"Yea", Finn said, getting out of his train of thought, "Yea it should be enough lets just grab some berries and bring them to Marceline." They walked and grabbed some berries and went to Marceline. They found her just sitting there playing with a stick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**what happened with Marcy while they were gone**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll be back in an hour okay Marcy?"

"Ok, see ya later guys."

"See ya", they both said at the same time and walked out of the cave.

"Marceline checked her phone to see she had 10 missed calls, 4 from Ash, 3 from her dad and 3 from Princess Bubblegum. Better call Bonnibel, she thought to herself. She clicked the redial button and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you called?"

"Marceline! Thank Glob you called me back, we have a code blue!"

"Code blue? But I thought Code blue was a myth…"

"No, it's not. Have you seen her?"

"Simon's daughter? No. Hell I didn't know she was real until today."

"Well we have to find her! I sent you a picture of what she looks like, did you get it?"

"Uh I dunno let me check." Marcy check her messages and found the picture Pb had sent. She clicked the link and gasped at the picture. It was her, Finns friend, the human, "Uh is he human?"

"Yea, she is look Marceline there is something that you need to know about Finn and the girl."

"What?"

"You know how the Ice King, before he got his crown, had a girlfriend?"

"Yea?"

"Well I still don't know how but when I took the DNA sample from Finn when I needed it for Golliads partner, and when I took some from the Ice King when I needed to make a new heart I found some… similarity's.."

"What do you mean?"

"Marceline, I think that The Ice King and Finn are related, and the girl, Deanna, is his twin."

"MARCY WERE BACK!"

"Who is-"

"Gotta go Bonnibel! I'll call you back!"

"But Marc-!", She hung up the phone, to surprised to even think, or answer Finn's call. How is it even possible that Finn could be related to Simon, The Ice King? She grabbed a stick and started drawing a smiley face in the dirt.

**Yay! Chapter 7 done!** **I just wanna get one thing straight here, in my story the videos with the ice king never happened! I couldn't think of a way for my story to fit in that part with what im playing at right now, but yea! Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing! Ill see you next Friday!**


	8. All goes wrong

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't upload earlier, I kinda had detention on Friday and then a party and then I had Saturday school yesterday and went to LA for another party…. But im back! This one might be a little shorter but it has a lot of …I don't even know what to call it but I wrote it while n Saturday school bc I finished my homework and had 3 hours left. Oh yea and this chapter will have some language in it, not to much, but I felt like it was needed of the effect wouldn't be there, or something…**

** Chapter 8: everything is wrong.**

As Finn walked toward Marceline, Deanna abruptly stopped him.

"Finn," she said in a whisper ,"What is she doing? It looks like she's drawing a smiley face in the dirt."

"A smiley face? Why would she-wait, Marceline!" Marceline looked up to see Finn standing with Deanna. She could see the resemblance between the two now. They had the same face shape and nose, their height was almost the same, Finn was only an in or two taller. But she had to make sure before she could believe Bubblegum.

"Oh hey! Umm I was just wondering, whens your birthday Finn?"

"Oh umm it's the 15th of June."

"Oh, what about you, Deanna?"

"Oh umm I don't know, My dad never told me."

Damn it, "Oh that's too bad." She looked back down to the ground and continues drawing.

"Are you going to visit your dad?"

"Huh? Oh yea, he called and left like 50 messages, so I better see what he wants form me."

"Should we come with you?"

"After what happened last time you came? I don't think so Finn, you guys just keep walking and then I'll meet up with you."

"Okay, North right?"

"Yea for 10 miles then head east."

"East?"

"Yea, your hole is all the way in past Russia."

"That's a funny name, Deanna, do you know anything about Russia?"

"A little, I know that is was a really strong country, they had a lot of weapons too. They were people not to be messed with, it confuses me how they were the ones demolished, it was probably the Americans."

"Heh that's a funny name too!"

"I don't know either, maybe my dad would? Anyway I'm on my way too see my dad, I'll catch you later." Marceline grabbed some milk out of Finns back pack and said the chant, then went through the portal to the Nightoshere.

"So what happened when you were at the Nightoshere?"

"Well it's a long story."

"Well we have a long walk, Marceline gave me this virtual map that tells us where we are. Look this is us, and that's Russia, or pre-Russia, we have around 500 miles left thanks to Marceline, but that's still a lot on foot. I doubt we will even get 12 miles down today if we-" , A loud beeping noise came from the inside of Finns back pack

"Oh its Jake! Hello?"

"Finn! Oh my Glob! Lady is having her baby!"

"What?!"

"Yea, come to the castle quick!"

"I, uh, I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really home, at the moment."

"Where are you?"

"Uhh, around 500 miles outside of what used to be Russia…."

"Finn! What the fuck are you doing there!"

"Jake!"

"Finn uh I'm gonna go leave and look for some stuff that we can take with us on our journey while you talk on the phone." She fast walked out of the cave taking her bag with her.

"Jake, calm down."

"What?! No Lady everything is okay don't worry" ,Jakes voice turned into a loud whisper so he wouldn't scare lady anymore, "Look Finn, I want you to keep your ass out of there, you here me?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I uh, I'll tell you later. Are you with anyone?"

"No… it's a me, myself, and I adventure."

"Whatever, just come home as fast as you can."

"No."

"Finn get your butt over here now!" his voice turned into a yell and he walked onto the terrace to have some privacy.

"You can't make me! You're not my mom!"

"Well I'm your older brother Finn and I want you to leave past Russia and come back to present Ooo!"

"You're not my real brother Jake! You don't even know why I'm here!" His voice erupted into a yell and he started to cry as all of his feelings came into action. "You don't know what it's like to be last one of your kind! I've always thought that there was just the slightest chance that there would be more humans but know I know there is! I've heard stories and theories of how there might be humans left and you don't even care! This could be my one chance to find my parents! You have a family, and it's with Lady, but I don't, I, I never did."

"Finn, there are no more humans left! THEY ARE ALL GONE! YOU ARE THE LAST ONE AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT. Those are just sick stories, fairy tales, made up legends, they are not real! Now stop with is fucked up fantasy and come home."

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME, DON'T YOU GET IT? All my life I thought I was the last human, but I'm not! I meet one and they know what it feels like!"

"Finn that's not possible! They are lying to you!"

"No they're not!"

"Fine then who is it?!"

"It's none of your business what Jake! She actually understands!"

"She? Finn promise me you're not with anyone! Promise me!"

"I'm not going to make a promise I cant make," he said it in between his tears, trying not to yell anymore, "Goodbye."

"Finn if you hang up that fucking phone I swear I will-!"

Finn threw the phone to the cave wall and broke it into a million pieces. If anyone tried to call it would go straight to voice mail. He wiped away his tears and stared at the broken phone. He sat down on the other side of the cave and took off his hat. He had stopped bleeding but was still sensitive on his right side. He weaved his hands threw his hair and sighed. He didn't want to but he cried, cried because he let out his biggest secret, feeling alone, and cried for lying to Jake about reading the stories, and cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore but instead sobbed, mostly because he had just lost a friend. And because of what? A stupid fight. But it wasn't Finns fault was it? Jake only cared about lady and his safety, Finns safety, it was Finns fault. He leaned his head back and sighed he checked his watch it was 10.

Deanna should have been back by that time, she had left 2 hours ago. He grabbed his bag and wiped his face clean of tears and headed toward the river. He arrived and found no sign of her. He sat down and cleaned his face with the water from the stream. His face was hot and sweaty and the water helped relive his pain. He laid there for a while until he heard his name faintly in the distance.

"Finn! Finn are you here? Finn!"

"Deanna? Deanna I'm by the river! Whats wrong?"

"Finn come quick!"

He broke into a sprint toward his friend. Her voce got louder and louder as he got deeper into the woods. Then he found her, or her voice. He heard her voice coming from a bush near a tree but no Deanna to be found. He reached in and found a voice recorder. Something thick then landed on his forehead. He touched it with his finger and stood up. He rubbed it between his fingers together and smelled the liquid. It was blood. Another drop landed on his shirt and then another, he looked up to see Deanna hanging face down, tangled in a net connected to a tree.

"What the hell! Who the Fu- oomph!", he fell backwards as a small metal device hit him in the chest. He looked down to see his shirt covered in his own blood by the device which had connected to his skin. It stared flashing two colors, blue and green. The pain had then settled in and he clichéd his chest which made the pain even more immense. Whatever this thing was he had to get it off his chest. He grabbed onto in and pulled, tears erupted from his eyes and he let out a loud breath as he got the device of o him, his shirt ripped and skin hanging from his body like curtains. The device then beeped and shot out a net and rope which connected to the tree, if Finn didn't pull it off he would have been like Deanna.

"NO, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" a dark figure covered by a dark green clock and black mask emerged from the forest and lunged toward Finn with a dagger. Finn moved swiftly out of the way and dropped his bag grabbing his sword in the process.

"Don't make me kill you random person!"

"Perhaps it is I and not you who will be doing the killing tonight!" the figure lunged again toward the human boy and went for his right arm, slicing it in the process.

"What do you even want? I didn't do anything to you!" Finn kicked the man in the stomach and forced him to the ground grabbed the dagger out of his hand in the process.

"Please! Stop! I'm not really after you! I was sent by someone!"

"Who sent you? Who wants me dead!"

"The, the princes and the Ice King! Please spare me!"

"Finn looked into the eye holes of the mask and saw the fear in the man's eyes. His face softened and he got off of him.

"Go away, before I change my mind." The man ran away as fast as he could deeper into the forest. Finn now had to get Deanna down. He found the rope connected to the net and the floor and cut it. Gently loosening it to make a soft landing for his friend. When she safely arrived on the floor he cut the net and turned her over, she was the lightest blue he had ever seen and saw that most of her blood was on her cloths and the net. He cut off the wait of her shirt and pulled the device off. Instead of her skin peeling there were 6 holes the size of a sewing needle surrounding her belly button. He then looked at her hand to see her holding something. He grabbed it and examined it. It was a device, as bid as b-mo but thinner. He turned it on and saw a map of the world, or what it used to be, there were buttons under the screen containing the names of countries. He turned it off and brought his attention back to Deanna. Her puls was slowing down but she was still alive. He needed help. He quickly grabbed a stick and drew a smiley face. He would see Marceline.

He reached into his bad and winces at the pain of his chest and arm. He only had some spoiled chunky milk but he had to try. He poured it on the drawing and said the chant. The portal opened and Finn grabbed onto Deanna and his back and carried them threw the portal. They landed in the living room of Marceline's dad's house.

"Finn! What the Glob happened to you?! Deanna!"

"Marceline please help us. We were-" Finns legs gave out and he passed out seeing Marceline in sheer panic.

**Well that was longer then I expected…. Anywayyy thank you for reading and reviewing. Also the only reason I used Russia as the place that got demolished was because I read it somewhere, but other websites said that its impossible to tell where it came from because the earth rearranged it self again. Sorry again for the late update, I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! Thank youuuu**


	9. Marceline

**]-Hellooooooo well I'm back with another chapter, I wasn't really sure how to start this one off bc im still confused as to what the hell I wrote last time so im just going to write what happened with Marceline when she went to visit her dad, this chapter should answer some of your questions like, why does PB not want Finn and Deanna to meet, who is the shadowy figure that attacked Finn and Deanna, why doesn't anyone want Finn to go to the mysterious hole?... okay maybe not all of or any of them yet…. But yea! Thank you for the reviews, the feedback keeps me wrighting you guys, thank you :)**

**Chapter 9: **

**One more thing, the new episode I Remember You gave me inspiration for this chapter.**

Marceline was in her living room waiting for her dad. She wasn't really there to see what her dad needed, she had questions, that needed to be answered. She had looked around the house and couldn't find her dad at all. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to call him. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her fathers number. The dial tone rang once, twice, five, then,

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Marceline? What's up?"

"Nothing its just, when are you getting home?"

"Not for a few days, why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Mushroom war type of things."

"Now Marcy, you know I cant help you with that. Why don't you ask that friend of yours that you haven't talk to in a while. What was his name, Spencer, Sam, Sid?"

"It's Simon dad, and I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really.. remember me."

"Well more of the reason for you to see him, look I have to go, goodbye Marceline."

He hung up the phone and Marceline was left with a choice. Ice king had seen her a week before she found Finn. It still broke her heart that he couldn't even remember the smallest bit of her, while she remembered everything, but she needed answers. She came to her senses and left her house. She went through a portal that led to the Ice kingdom. She found a broken section that looked like it used to be a window and flew through it. She ended up in a room that looked like a teen would live in. Cloths scattered on the floor, posters hung all over the walls.

"This must be Deanna's room", she said to herself," better go find the Ice King."

She walked through the broken down door and ended up in a living room. It was definitely Ice Kings house, but where was he?

"Quack Quack"

"Huh?" Marceline turned around to find a penguin standing there and looking at Marceline. It was Gunter.

"Hey Gunter, do you know where the Ice King is?"

"Quack."

"I'll take that as a no?", she patted the penguin on the head and explored the Ice Kings domain, in hopes of finding him. She walked through door, hallways, tunnels, and still couldn't find him.

"Where is that old goof?!", she sighed and sat down against the wall and jammed her head against it. There was the sound of cracking ice and soon she found herself on top of a pile of junk. She looked around and saw that she was in a tiny room full of signs, books, cloths, toys, and random objects scattered around the room. On one side was a desk full of books and little nick-knacks. She crawled off the pile of junk and looked around the room on foot. She noticed that road signs and restaurant boards were scattered amongst the clutter. She was walked toward the door way tripped on a book. She picked it up and read the cover

"Scrap book? I wonder what's inside.", she read every page and devoured word after word and memorized each picture. It told the story of his past, which she already knew most of but some things were there that she had never knew.

"Ya know you could have asked to look through it, I would have said yes."

Marceline turned around and saw the Ice King, wearing actual pants and a sweater, his beard shaved off.

"Simon? You look different."

"Not that again Marceline, I told you, It's the Ice King."

"Oh right. What's with the crazy get-up you got there?"

"Oh I don't know, every once in a while I try to act like the good guy, or someone that everybody likes, so I shave my beard, wear these cloths and walk around my house, pretending that people like me and do "noble" deeds."

"Si- Ice King, uhm I actually came here to ask you some questions."

"About?", Ice king was admiring himself in a mirror placed on top of the junk and he stroked his smooth face, pulling out any hair that would start to grow.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Finns parents." The Ice King stopped and looked at Marceline threw the mirror. He straightened out himself and spoke.

"I don't know anything much on the subject, just that they are long gone, never to be seen again. Any other questions?"

"Yea, just one more."

"And, what would that be?", Marceline lunged toward The ice King with her Ax's bass and held him down with the base of the weapon.

"Who is the blue girl?!"

"Blue girl? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes you do", she pushed down harder so that she was practically choking him, "Tell me who she is Simon!"

The Ice King smirked and pushed off Marceline forcing her to the ground, the same way she did to him. He held her down with her weapon with no struggle and laughed while she struggled to escape," I still don't know who this Simon person is, but what I do know is that you're messing with the wrong people, young Vampire Queen. Clone come here!", a clone that looked exactly like Marceline walked into the room, "You like her? I forced Bubblegum to make it for me. Cole, go to the Nightoshere and wait until Finn and Deanna arrive. Play along like you know what's going on", she nodded with a smirk and walked off in the distance without saying a word.

"Let me go Simon! I… can't… breath…" , she was gasping for breath now and tears erupted from her face. The force of the bass and the Ice King was too much for the Queen. Not being able to grasp any air she gave up and laid there, so still it looked like she was dead.

"There now, you're okay." The Ice King grabbed a syringe from under his robe and injected Marceline with the strange blue liquid.

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger? Yes? No? anyway, sorry for not uploading last week, I had stuff in this world that was not needed, like homework. Thank you so much for reviews, they mean a lot to me and wow, this story has over 2,000 views! That's amazing you guys! Thank youuuu. But sadly we are getting to the end of the story, im thinking maybe 5 or 6 more chapters…? These might be extra long because of how much stuff I have to fit in. **

**Next chapter spoiler alert`**

**Wouldn't really call it a spoiler but flame princess will be back next chapter, and she will see Finn, with Deanna, in the Nightoshere, that won't work out to well….**


	10. asdfghjkl

**Yay! New chapter! I feel like the last chapter was a pretty big drama bomb, in my opinion. This one might seem a little confusing, I didn't have time to write a rough draft so this was all of the top of my head. And Ed Sherens Pandora station was playing while I wrote this, and I was on tumblr… but yes, no Marcy is not dead, yet…. Im kidding… maybe..no…im kidding. What? Lol anyway new chapter Flame Princess is back because she just loves Finn so much.**

Finn woke up to find himself laying in a bed covered in gauze. He sat up and looked around. In the bed next to his was Deanna, her chest and stomach area wrapped in gauze to. He then noticed her skin, it was now only a few shades lighter then Finn's. And her hair was now a dark brown color with blond-ish highlights, waves and all. He looked around some more and noticed that he was in the Candy Kingdom.

"Finn your awake!"

"Huh? Flame Princess! I, I thought you had family stuff."

"Well I did, but you weren't answering your phone, so I called Jake and he said that when he hears from you he'd call me back. About two days ago he called and said that you were hurt, and bad, so I had to come."

"I'm happy you're here, FP. Did Jake say anything else?"

"No, just that you had a friend.", Flame Princess said with an annoyed tone. She was staring at Deanna and giving her a death glare, "Of course I'm not really sure why you were with her."

"Flame Princess, its not what it looks like she is really just a friend. I promise. See the thing is after our date I went home, and PB, Lady and Jake were there talking about gross things like making babies or getting them or something and then…" and he told her the story of how he met her and how they decided to go find the hole and how PB wanted her captured because she was the Ice Kings Daughter, and a human. Of course he didn't tell her the part about how they almost kissed but he explained everything else, when Marceline came, when they were attacked again.

"The only thing I don't know is how I got here."

"Oh Marceline brought you. She's been acting kinda weird though."

"What do you mean?

"I don't know it's just, she's been watching everyone." , her voice turned into a whisper and she leaned closer to Finn," Like I came out of the bathroom before I went to see if you were awake and I open the door and bam, she was there. Like staring into my soul."

"I'm sure its nothing. But you have to help me.", Finn hobbled off the bed and limped toward Deanna, "We have to get out of here, before PB, Jake or anyone knows were awake."

"And how do you presume that you're going to leave Ooo without being seen?"

"With this.", Finn grabbed his backpack which was on the floor and rummaged through it until he found the device that he found when Deanna and him were attacked, "I think its some type of portal, see you press on and then click a place, this one sais Russia, which is where were trying to go."

"Finn, if Russia is blown up then if you go through the portal won't you end up oh I don't know, in the hole?"

"Hmm, your right. What's next to Russia?"

"I don't know, lets go look in Princess Bubblegum's library. She should have some books with maps."

"Ok, you stay here and watch Deanna, I'll go and look for a book with maps."

"Okay, but hurry."

Finn limped toward the door and looked into the hallway, guards lined the exits on both sides of the hallway. He had to create a diversion. He grabbed his back pack and took out four darts, filled with poison that he bought from an old merchant a while ago because he thought they would make cool decorations. But that wasn't the case anymore; he needed then for the actual use, to paralyze someone for a long amount of time. He took out his old flute and cut off the top part making it into a long tube and shot each guard straight in the neck. They all fell to the floor with a soft thump, because of their banana-ness and he slid past them, and crept to her library.

He entered the library and look for a book that would contain maps of the old world. He only found books on science and wizardry, which was cool, but he had a task, and that was to find the maps. Not being able to find any, he sat back in frustration and hit his head against the wall. He noticed that it was hollow and saw something poking out of it he grabbed the round object and pulled, it was a door. He crawled through the small door and entered a room, filled with books, so many books that he could barely weave threw to find the right one.

There were various book titles like, Harry Potter, Twilight, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, Romeo and Juliet, The Alchemist, To Kill a Mocking bird Because of Romek, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Gone with the Wind, Treasure Planet, Utopia, and many more, He then found one that said World History: Traditions and Encounters. He grabbed the book and flipped through it and looked at the end page. It held a map of the old world, much different then his and he looked for Russia, it was big. He saw that the country's next to it were Mongolia, Kazakhstan, and China. He ripped out the page and stuffed it in his bag. He turned around and tripped on a small box. He looked around, not noticing it before, and picked it up.

Inside the box were letters addressed to someone named Lady Bubble all dated back to during the war.

My Dearest Lady Bubble,  
I am pleased to inform you of the location of the Williams family and their kingdom has been found in Russia. We are ready to bomb at your command and destroy the Kingdom once and for all  
With all due respect,  
Lord Barkenstien

He read every single letter and figured out that Lady Bubble was Princess Bubblegum's great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandma and they had a feud with another royal family, the Williams. **(Authors note: This is not my theory for the cause off the Mushroom war. Just made it up for the story line, if you wanna read my theory then just read the end authors note.) **The Williams family and kingdom had moved around, so they wouldn't be found by Lady Bubbles kingdom, but when they were found, the great mushroom war started and bombs went flying and destroyed the Williams family and kingdom. There was one more letter with was one of the longest ones. He checked his watched and saw that it had been almost half an hour. He took the box and stuffed it into his backpack and left the room with the maps, they would be headed to China.

He entered back into the hallway, to find that the guards were still out cold. He went into the room and saw Flame princess sitting on the floor and looking around the room.

"Took you long enough! I thought something bad happened!"

"Sorry, it was hard to find the right book. So I looked at the map and we should go to China, its one of the three country's I saw on the map."

"Okay, lets go."

"Wait, do you think I could see Jake and Lady?"

"Yea, I think you should, her baby is really cute."

"Baby? I thought she was going to have like 7?!"

"Something happened and they couldn't save them all, just one. But she said she was lucky enough to even have one baby, after what happened with Ricardio, so you shouldn't feel too bad."

"I'm going to see Jake, I'll be right back."

Finn left the room and found that the guards were back up in their positions. He didn't need to sneak past them anymore, he just wanted to see Jake.

"Uhh, do any of you guys know where I can find Lady Rainicorn or Jake the dog?"

"Oh they are in that room right there." Said one of the taller guards.

"Thanks." He walked to a door that was only a few steps down and on the other side of the hallway and opened the door. He peaked inside and found Marceline and Pb laying on the floor next to each other sleeping and Lady and Jake were talking and laughing. Finn squeezed himself through the door and did a slight cough sound.

"Huh? Finn! You're awake!" Jake jumped off the chair that was next to Lady and ran to Finn embracing him in a hug so tight Finn started to turn red and purple.

"Cant..breath..need..air!"

"Oh, sorry buddy, I'm just really happy to see you."

"I am too! So uh, how's Lady?"

Jake looked toward his girlfriend and smiled a sad smile, "She's been good considering…"

"Yea, I heard, sorry about that."

"Oh, its not your fault, beside you were in worse condition then her, and your friend, well, we weren't sure she was even going to make it."

"It was that bad?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately Finn? You have a scar on your for head and shoulder, the skin on your chest is all ripped up and stitched, I'm just happy your alive."

Finn touched his for head and felt the gash that reached from his right temple to the start of his right eye brow, then his shoulder which had one that started from the top of the shoulder to about 2 inches down. "I didn't even notice those two, just my chest."

Finn kept on rubbing the fragile areas and Jake looked at him funny.

"Finn, we have to talk."

"About?"

"The phone call, you can't just expect me to forget about that."

Finn looked away from Jake, not wanting to talk about the subject at hand, but he knew that there was no way of ever getting out of it.

"Come on Finn, Lady I'll be right back, why don't you get some rest." Jake led Finn out a side door and onto a terrace and looked over the candy Kingdom and was high enough to even see the grasslands.

"Finn, do you really feel like that, like you never had a family?"

'No', "Sometimes."

"Finn you know you can tell me anything."

'Okay, after this conversation I'm leaving with Deanna, my human friend that I'm in love with, and Flame Princess who I'm also in love with and were going to Russia', "Yea of course I know that Jake."

"Then why did this never come up Finn? Was is because I wasn't paying attention to you? Because you found that girl?"

'No, not at all', "Kinda."

"Finn."

"Look Jake, what I said on the phone doesn't matter anymore, what does matter is that were here, together."

"You're right Finn."

It was silent now, Finn was hating himself even more, and dread took over his emotions, a tear escaped from his eye and he let it fall to ground below them.

"One more question Finn."

'Here we go.'

"Do you know why Marceline's bite marks are gone?"

"What?"

"Yea, her bite marks they're gone. I noticed that when she came in with you and your friend."

Finn put the pieces together in his head, Deanna's color changes, FP saying Marcy's mood was diff and now the bite marks gone.

"Jake, I don't think that's Marceline!"

"What?!"

"I think the Ice King-"

The side of the castle exploded and there stood Marceline, or the person trying to fool them as Marceline carrying Deanna.

"Oh Finn, you think your so clever, but no one can beat the Ice King at his own game. Your friend the Vampire knows that now." The creature had a smile on her face and laughed a wicked laugh and flew into the air, slinging Deanna's limp body over her shoulder.

"What did you do with Marceline?!"

"Oh, you'll find out soon but for now, I think there is a leak in the Castle, hahaha."

"Finn! Flame Princess!"

"No!"

"Good bye boys!" and she flew away toward the Ice Kingdom laughing.

"Flame Princess!", Finn ran manically to the room where he was kept and opened the door. Water flooded the hallway and he held his backpack over his head in hopes of not getting it wet. The water emptied out of the room and now only the tile had puddles on water. He dropped his backpack and ran to the corner of the room, where Flame Princess was lying unconscious. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to heat her up; she was to soaked for him to warm her up so he carried her to where Jake, Lady and PB were.

"I need help!"

"Finn what happened?! Where is Marceline?" PB asked in a very confused manner. She grabbed a blanket and covered FP in it. Her skin instead of a blue was now a dark purple.

"That Wasn't Marceline princess B, that was some crazy person created by the Ice King, she flooded the room and Finn had to go save FP."

"jeikeu ? munjeiss-eo?~Jake? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Lady."

"Come on Jake we have to get Deanna!"

"Finn I can't let you." PB stood up and walked toward Finn touching his shoulder.

"Why not? She needs my help!"

"Because Finn, I just can't."

"Pb just let him go."

"Shut up Jake, Finn you can't go."

"And why not?!"

"Because-"

"Don't listen to her Finn come on lets-" Jake fell to the floor with aloud thump. PB had hit him on the back with a small oval shaped object that flashed two colors, blue and green.

"jeikeu !~Jake!"

"Pb! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry Finn but its for your own good." PB took out another round device and threw it in the direction of Finn. It missed him, thanks to Lady who pushed him to the side and knocked PB down.

"pin , domangchyeo!~Finn, run!"

"What?"

"gaja!~Go!"

"Thanks Lady! Finn grabbed his back pack and ran out to the bottom of the castle and toward the Ice Kingdom. He entered the same way he did on the day he meet Deanna and ended up in her room, except on her bed was someone different. The girl woke up and looked at Finn in a scared manner.

"Marceline?"

"Who?"

Finn then fell face forward and landed on his chest causing it to bleed and soak through the gauze and the shirt."

"I thought she told you Finn, I always win in my own games."

**Dun dun duuuuun chapter 10 done! Now my theory of the mushroom war is that The Lich was a super cool and smart scientist and he created the Enchiredion. He became to powerful that he created the mushroom war because he wants to rid all of the humans for some reason and Billy and the lich are brothers, or the same person and the Billy side of the Lich or Billy, stopped him from ridding all of the human race, stupid I know, but you can grow off of it.**

**Thank you again for the views and reviews, the are very much appreciated. And it dosnet take that long to review, the box it right thereeeeee vvvvvv anyway thank you again, see you next Friday, Bye!**


	11. The Lich

**Reindeerguardian I would like to thank you for granting me the gift of using the thing for lady only having one baby which I cant remember what its called but yea… also sorry for not uploading Friday, i had this crazy water polo thing called midnight madness and it was fun but i couldn't think properly for the next 5 days. But yes here is chapter 11!**

Deanna woke up to the soft sound of singing coming from the distance. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room, similar to her bedroom back in the Ice Kingdom, but not the same. She stood up and saw her reflection in the ice walls. She was wearing grey sweats and a yellow t-shirt. The shirt was stained with blood. She lifted the shirt and saw that her stomach was wrapped in blood soaked gauze. Still half asleep she went to her bag and grabbed some gauze and took off the old one. She looked at her stomach and dropped the roll of gauze and put her hand over her mouth. She gasped as she looked at her stomach, not because of the marks but because of the color. She looked at her hands and realized that they were a different color to. Instead of its old blue color it was a darker peach, and her hair was brown with random blond high lights and reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were now a chocolate brown color instead of the old deep grey.

"What the?! What's going on?!"

"Why, hello Deanna.", She turned and saw a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room on a rocking chair, holding a small dagger in his hand, "Its nice to see you finally awake."

She squinted her eyes and walked closer to the figure, taking caution with each step, and then it hit her. This person, this thing, was the one who attacked her in the forest, "H-how do you know my name, where am I? W-who are you?!"

"Ah, so many questions, yet so little time" ,the figure stood at a great height and looked down upon the young girl. She backed up and ended on the edge of the wall breathing heavily and deeply . he was inches away from her face, his breath warm against her chilled cheek, "But of course I'm not just here for you. But I feel bad, killing you with so many questions in your mind."

"W-well maybe you should let me ask some."

"Oh, I should shouldn't I? Or maybe I should keep you wondering." The man brought the dagger to her stomach and put his hand over her mouth, forcing her head to the wall, making her unable to move, his elbow on her shoulder. She squirmed underneath in grip, but it was no use, she couldn't get free, her eyes filled with tears and she imagined her face turning red.

"Silly girl, even if you were to scream no one would hear you, were underground, and all of your friends are dead."

Her eyes widened and she hooked her leg around his and caused his knee to pop, throwing him off balance. She ran away toward the door and opened it, thankfully it was unlocked, she closed the door behind her and jammed the handle so it couldn't turn to open. She ran down a number of hallways and through many doorways. She was now hopelessly lost. It looked like the Ice Kings and her house, but was it? She walked thorough a few more hallways and came across a long hallway, with a single door at the end. She walked toward it, the lights flickering and opened the door.

In it was a pile of junk She looked around and saw that she was in a tiny room full of signs, books, cloths, toys, and random objects scattered around the room. On one side was a desk full of books and little nick-knacks. The room was filled with stuff from before the Mushroom War. She walked and stepped on a cylinder shaped object. She lifted her leg and picked up the object, it was a needle and it looked like it had been recently used, there was about a centimeter of the blue gel-like liquid inside. She put it back down and clutched her stomach, not because of hunger but pain. With all the adrenaline from the past hour she had forgotten about the injury. She looked around and remembered that her bag was still in the room. She looked and luckily found a first aid kit and took the gauze out and wrapped it around her waist. She looked up and saw a big hole on the celling. She looked for a way to reach it but it was no use, the celling was almost 10 feet high, around 5 feet taller than her. In the corner of her eye she noticed a grappling hook. She took it and climbed up and into a room. She walked through and now recognized where she was and went the correct direction.

"Do you think he killed the girl?

"Who knows, she's a strong one, the vampire, the boy too, but Rainicorn and Dog, I'm pretty sure they are done for." , Deanna stopped and hid behind the wall to the room where the two people were talking.

"And the Ice King? He's been captive for a few weeks now right?"

"Mmmhmm, the Lich got him easy, morphed into someone named Betty." Betty, the girl her dad talked about all the times in his dreams, his "princess".

"And Princess Bubblegum?"

"She's been with the Ice King."

"Where are the human and vampire now?"

"With the dog and his wife."

"And the Princess of the Flame Kingdom?"

"Back at the candy kingdom, if we brought her here her father would melt the whole place, beside, she's not important to us."

"And Deanna, where is she?"

"Glob woman, don't you know anything? She's with the Lich right now."

"Well, that's all the information I need." The woman of the two then took off her cloak, reveling who she really was, obviously not a companion of ice, and burned the other guard.

"You can come out from behind there Deanna!" Deanna slowly walked out from behind the wall and looked at the girl. So this was Finns girlfriend. She was definitely pretty, but how do they keep their relationship stable with their obvious differences? She'd have to ask Finn later.

"How are you not melting the Ice?"

"Flambo gave me some type of potion thing. No time to explain we have to find Finn and all of them."

"Oh, yea let's go."

"Before you came the guy said they were hidden in some type of hole, I don't know where though. Finn was talking about Russia before all this happened."

"Oh no, this is bad…"

"Why? What's bad?"

"If they are going to that specific hole, then who knows what can happen?! Horrible, terrible things can happen!"

"L-like what?!"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Is there any other possible hole?"

"Uh, there is the one underground place, an old subway station. Finn said that's where they first saw the lich, and PB was thrown into a pit of green liquid."

"Okay, let's go there and fast before anyth-."

Loud painting of tiredness erupted from behind the wall, "She's here, I know she is."

"It's the lich! Deanna we have to go!"

"Wait, let's go this way!" Deanna led Flame Princess to her room. Finns back pack was lying on the ground so they grabbed it and left.

"So where is the Subway?"

"Down in this direction, come on." They ran almost a mile until they reached the subway, "Come on", FP said while holding handfuls of fire ," Let's get them."

"You can't just go down there and burn everything! We have to see what were up against. Who knows what can be down there."

"Your right, lets peek down there." They crept down the stairs and looked through a hole in the floor, containing their friends and a giant hole containing green liquid. Their friends were all chained and in cages fast asleep.

"Hey, what did you do with Lady's baby?"

"I never saw the baby. I kinda just woke up in the room with the room obliterated and kinda just assumed you were In the Ice Kingdom. No one was in the room, I looked at the cradle, but the baby wasn't there. "

"Lady probably put her somewhere. In the meantime let's go down there." Deanna looked through Finns back pack and found some rope that they connected to a metal pipe and used it to bring them down. They landed on the other side of the cave, or cavern, or whatever and scoped the scene.

"I don't think anyone is here."

"Come on, let's go get them, do you think you can melt the bars to get them out?"

"I could try." They crept silently toward their friends and melted the bars.

"And how do you presume that we get them back to the candy kingdom?" FP said as she was melting the bars of the last cage which contained Finn.

"Hmm. We don't have to bring them back to the Candy Kingdom. You should take them to Russia."

"Me? What about you?"

"I have business that needs to be settled. Just take Finn, PB, Lady, Jake, and my dad to Russia."

"hmm, Okay, but how am I going to get them to Russia?"

"With this." Deanna pulled out the device that she found while Finn was on the phone with Jake," When Finn was talking to Jake on the phone I went out to look for food and supplies and I came across this. Its like a portal to all the other places in the world. Now the earth has been shifted so places are in different areas. Russia, instead of being next to China is now closer to Brazil. But that doesn't really matter now, Russia is practically gone. So just take them to Brazil. And wait there."

"So Finn did all that research for nothing." FP said under her breath. "But, I doubt Russia is next to Brazil but whatever, just open the portal and I'll be on my way." Deanna could definitely tell that Flame Princess was not fond of her. Flame Princess rolled her eyes and pulled their friends closer to each other so it would be easy to bring threw the portal. Deanna turned it on and the screen brightened up and said the words welcome in white. It showed a picture of the globe and what it looked like now, and Brazil was indeed next to Russia.

"I told you."

"I told you." Flame Princess mimicked," Just open the stupid portal." Deanna clicked the button named Brazil and the map on the screen zoomed in. She clicked the enter button and a portal emerged from the device and to the side of the cave.

"Wait!"

"What now?!"

"I need the Jewel from PB's crown."

"Just take the necklace, it's the same thing." Flame princess grabbed the necklace around PB's neck and threw it in the direction of Deanna and dragged all of her friends to the side of the portal. Deanna put the necklace on then closed the portal.

"Well, the show has begun now, hasn't it." Deanna turned around to see where the sound of threat was coming from, and it was none other than the Lich. She pressed the jewel so it would cast a shield against her so she wouldn't be hypnotized by the Lich.

"Ha, that's cute, thinking you can save your friends, when you've already sent them to their doom. But I have to admit, it took me a while to convince the fire girl to come onto my side, something about change in mind, but no one changes, not even if they want to." Deanna looked and the Lich and walked toward him, taking small steps. The lich was sitting on a piece of rock that was shaped as a chair, and had a smaller one next to him. "I'm not going to hurt you just yet child. Sit down."

"I-I don't think I should. I more comfortable with standing."

"Suite yourself. Now Deanna, I know a lot of things, If you couldn't already notice, which means I am old, much older then time itself. And I know you have questions, which most likely, I have your answer. "

"I don't even know you, only the things that my friends have said about you, I cant trust you."

"So, you wont trust me, but you trust the people who hid a secret from you, that which they have known for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just thinks its really quite funny how they never even brought it up."

"What are you talking about?!"

The Lich smiled and stared at the young girl. He brought out a hand and touched her arm, scratching it in the process. "You do know", he stopped and stared at her, his green pupils penetrating her as the thick red liquid escaped from her skin, "that only humans shed blood."

**Ha ha! Yay! chapter 11 is up! Oh and wow, Mondays episode, crazy biz man, what did you think of it  
? I'de ove to hear, also i cant wait for two other episodes called Jake the Dad and Simon and Marceine, IM SO FRIKIN EXCITED. Please leave a review, they are very much appreciated okay thank you byeeeeeeee**


	12. Flame Princess and Lich

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Wow I feel really bad you guys sorry. Its been like 10 months, although I doubt any of you were that into it, I still feel bad, like words cannot describe. I reread it and saw how many people were following it and reviewed it and I just felt so bad. Its summer now and the only excuse I have it summer school and tumblr. Anyways, read the authors note at the end to listen to my lame excuse. **

Flame princess was staring at her friends at the moment. First at Jake and Lady, whom she didn't know that well, and then At PB and Marceline, whom she also didn't know too well. And finally at Finn. She looked at his blond hair peeking out of his hat at odd angles and glistening in the sunlight, while his chest softly came up and down in calm motions. She sighed and thought quietly to herself.

"What the hell am I doing? Shouldn't I be helping Finn? Not luring him and his friend into danger! Some girlfriend I am I should just take them back to Ooo. But how?" she got a head ach and memories came back.

**(flash back)**

Flame princess was in a labyrinth of some sort and had reached a door toward the end. She pushed it open to revel a large room covered in marble and Victorian style décor, but all work out and covered in cob webs.

"You wanted to see me?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Flame Princess, I've been meaning to speak to you." A wheezy voice came from one of the tattered chairs from the front of the room. She looked in that direction and saw the Lich sitting on the one to the left, a table and another chair next to it. Flame princess had known the lich for a while now. He father would send her to him whenever she was bored and they would play games and stuff when she was younger. As she got older her father was more hesitant of sending her there, he was becoming more distant and unloving of other people, as her father would put it. She would sneak out every once in a while to hang with one of her favorite people in the world, he had always been lke a second father to her. After he father had found out about that, he locked her up and claimed it was because she was too dangerous. Then, a couple years later Finn showed up and they starting dating and she has forgot about the Lich, until now.

"And what is it you had to tell me?"

"Come." He gestured a hand toward the chair on the opposite side of the table. She walked over to him and sat down, dust coming off the chair as she sat. "Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yea, I told Finn that I had family stuff in the land of Oh and would be gone for like two weeks. Why did you want me to do that?"

"Because I care about you."

"What does that have to do with an-"

"Finn, is going to meet a girl today. A girl by the name of Deanna. He is destine to fall in love with her, but I can stop that. The reason I called you here was because I don't like seeing you sad and I want to help you. The only way to keep Finn with you is if we kill her." Flame Princesses eyes went wide in disbelief. She was just with Finn, how would it be possible that he would meet another girl? Anger arose in the princess and she turned to a dark orange color, filled with envy and hatred for the un-known gilrl.

"How do you know this?" she said staring off into the distance.

"Like you have known for a while, I am older then time its self. I can see the past present and future of whom ever I want to."

"Oh, right. So, what do we have to do?"

"Simple, call Finn and tell him that you will be gone for a month, but you will obviously stay with me here. He will already be with the girl. Jake will be with him wife and they will go on an adventure to a hole in the earth on their way their they will get ransacked and brought back the Candy Kingdom. Deanna will be passed out form blood loss and Finn will only be hurt a little but still well and alive. Worse comes to worse he will be out for 2 days. Then I will bring Deanna to the hole where she will die. Simple." The plan seemed simple enough for Flame Princess to handle.

"What about Princess Bubblegum and other people that might come in the way?"

"Taken care of." He smiled but she had one more question for him.

"Where did the girl come from?"

The Lich smiled, "She's another Human, like Finn."

"Another human?" FP said silently. Another human ment that she and Finn could repopulate the world with humans, that's why its his fate to be with her. The Lich appeared behind her and put his hand softly against her neck, clutching it softly in the process. He stroked her arm and tried to sooth her.

"I'm only doing this for you, you know that right." He brought her face up wards so she was facing him and he smiled. She let out a sigh and turned to the side causing his hand to fall away from her neck. She closed her eyes. "If you need more to bargain for, I may have something to your interest. I know it is really hard killing the love of your life's love."

"And what would that be?"

"The where abouts," he paused her and smiled. "Of your mother."

She looked up in disbelief to see him smiling a soft smile. Something deep down inside her was telling her to say no, but her mother had been missing for 10 years, taken away when she was only four. "Okay, let's do it. Hand me the phone." He handed her the phone and sent her to a room.

The lich smiled in triumph and thought to himself. "Finally, now there will be no way of the humans to ever repopulate. The poor little Princess doesn't know what's coming to her. You should always listen to your parents, or parent in this matter."

**And tadaa! Okay now I know I should have an excuse and I don't. Its jut ive been really lazy for the past year but I went to aparty down I LA and me and my friend were talking about fanfiction and I remembered mine soi decided to be a good person and try to finish it. Im gonna try and add at most 5 more chapters minumun 3. Because I still have a crap load of stuff to put but hopefully the whole lich being involved and having taken PB and Ice king captive this while time should help to understand why they were acting that way. If you have any more questions feel free to PM me or message me on Tumblr, because I check tumblr more then anything on the planet. Even my blood sugar and that's pretty bad. I will try to have another chapter by Saturday but for now byeeee**


End file.
